nancydrewpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake
Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake is the 7th Nancy Drew game. PLOT Sally McDonald, a photographer and a friend of Nancy's father, buys and moves into an abandoned cabin in Moon Lake, Pennsylvania. The cabin was built by a gangster named Mickey Malone in the 1920's. Malone lived there with his four Rottweilers. On the day Malone was arrested, his four dogs ran off into the woods and were never seen again. In the present, Sally calls Nancy in need of her detective skills. When Nancy arrives at the cabin, a dead tree falls behind her car and has her blocked in. Nancy also discovers that Sally left earlier for her aunt's in Philadelphia. Sally calls to explain that she left the cabin because it is haunted by four ghost dogs. A bird watcher named Red Knott explains that the ghost dogs would scare anyone who dares to live at the cabin. After the attack, Nancy is suspicious of the "ghost dogs" and decides to solve the case. During her investigation, she uncovers rumors of gold that is said to be buried somewhere on the property. Nancy suspects that whoever scared Sally away is determined to find the gold. Prologue Dear Ned Remember Sally McDonald, the woman who took those photos that Dad has up in his office? Well, she just bought a house in Moon Lake, Pennsylvania. A gangster named Mickey Malone built it back in the '20's as his country getaway (we're talking major fixer-upper). Anyway, last night Sally called and said she desperately needed my detective skills. She refused to say why over the phone. Naturally, I said I'd drive to Moon Lake immediately. But weird things started happening the moment I pulled up. First, this big tree fell down behind my car and has me totally blocked in. And then I discovered that Sally's gone! She left a note that suggested something terrible happens here at night. She's supposed to call me from her car. So, here I sit, writing to you while I wait for the phone to ring.It's nighttime, and although part of me is dying to know what frightened Sally away, another part of me is starting to feel a little uneasy. I'll let you know what happens. Ever yours, Nancy Epilogue Dear Ned, As soon as I got out of the tunnels (Emily had left a door open), I called the Sheriff. But when I led him back down the well to the room where I'd left her, she just sat there on the gold and refused to leave! He and his deputies finally got her out, but one of them said afterwards that if he had to choose between getting a bear away from her cub and getting Emily away from that gold, he'd pick the bear. What's worse, by the time they took Emily away, the place was swarming with reporters from all over the country. The commotion has scared away every bird for miles. I'm pretty sure Red Knott would like to strangle me. On the other hand, when Ranger Akers found out that seven cars and two helicopters were ilegally parked on park property, and that he was going to get to ticket them, he was ecstatic. Tucker Davis finally cleared away that dead tree, which means I'm free to drive home. Moon Lake is beautiful, but I've had enough wildlife for now. Which reminds me, did I mention that those four 'ghost dogs' are actually very sweet? They're so sweet in fact that Sally is seriously thinking about adopting them. How's that for irony! Ever yours, Nancy Characters *Sally McDonald *Red Knott *Emily Griffen *Jeff Akers *Vivian Burnett Whitmore *Eustacia Andropov *Ghost Dogs Phone Characters *Bess Marvin *George Fayne *Frank Hardy *Joe Hardy Mentioned *Mickey Malone *William Akers Category:Games Category:Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake